


Baby, Let's Play House

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Big Bang Challenge, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Au: Absolutely no one is surprised when Stiles tries to get a rise out of Finstock by making some smart ass comment about the class project. But everyone is surprised when Finstock decides today is the day to call his bluff. And no one is more surprised than Derek when he gets dragged into whatever lesson Finstock is trying to teach Stiles. </p>
<p>For the next three weeks Derek and Stiles find themselves partners for Finstock’s ‘Babies: think it over’ project. They’ll have to take care of a freakishly realistic doll and come up with a household budget all while pretending to be married.<br/>Being partnered with the person you’ve secretly had a crush on for basically all of high school is pure torture-for both of them. Expect for how it isn’t.</p>
<p>*<br/>A story where boys play with dolls and fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Let's Play House

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Ali, for being my cheerleader and beta when through this thing. You're awesome babe!! <3 Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also this is done, but after I wrapped it up, I was struck with ideas for missing scenes, so that might happen. I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> ***
> 
> [Art](http://minions4pie.livejournal.com/4404.html) by minion4pie, Marina thank you so much!! Opie is the cutest thing EVER!!!! Seriously guys look at the amazing art this beautiful soul did for me!!

***

 

 

“Cora, if you don’t hurry up I’m letting your ass walk to school!” Derek threatens, yelling up at his kid sister from the foyer of their home. Keys and backpack in hand, he lets out an aggravated groan when he gets no response from her. The mahogany grandfather clock by the door tells him they’re running late for school, _again_. Something that’s become a common occurrence since Cora had started high school this year and Derek was forced to play the chauffeur to her Miss Daisy.

His mother pins him with a disapproving look as she and Laura come out of the kitchen.  Their mom is dressed for the office in an immaculate grey dress suit that ends at her knees while Laura’s still in her fuzzy pajamas with little wolves. Slacker _and_ ironic, typical Laura. “Language, Derek.” His mom scolds him.

“And volume, Derek,” Laura jumps in with a smirk that Derek answers with a glare when she mockingly wags her finger at him like he was child she needs to reprimand. “Inside voice little brother, were you raised by wolves?”

Derek narrows his eyes at the completely unoriginal joke and huffs as he looks over at the clock again. He’s got ten minutes before his first class starts and it’s a fifteen minute drive to school, if he’s lucky and doesn’t catch any red lights. He was never lucky, Finstock was going to kill him. “Hilarious Laura, what sparkling wit you’ve got there. So glad to know a college _dropout_ education gets you so far in life.  Aren’t you late for your job of making overpriced coffee for the pretentious masses?”

“Cora!” he screams again loudly and it almost drowns out the warning growl his older sister gives him, her eyes flashing yellow as she bares her teeth at him. He send her a sunny smile in return that causes Laura to spin around on her heel and stomp out of the room, muttering under her breath about him being a little shit. He smiles internally. Derek 1, Laura 0.

“ _Derek_ ,” Talia says in the same tone as before, shaking her head at him.

“ _She_ started it,” he says petulant, ducking his head under his mother’s disapproval. Scowling when he hears his childish tone, the look on his mother’s face echoing his thoughts.

“I’ll apologize to her later okay,” Derek says as he pulls on the straps of his backpack. “But right now can you please get Cora down here, we are seriously late, because she’s been primping in the mirror for the last half hour. I have Econ with Coach Finstock first thing, he’s going to be so pissed when I walk into class late.”

His mom opens her mouth to call for his sister just as Cora decides that she’s presentable and floats down the staircase like she’s the lead in one of the ridiculous teen movies she loves so much.

“Some of us care about our appearance, big brother,” Cora says looking him up and down with a raised eyebrow full of judgment.

Derek looks down at himself: boots - a bit scuffed up but relatively new, olive green Henley shirt, dark washed jeans - not stained or ripped, that Cora herself had picked out for him the last time she and Laura had forced him to the mall. They were tighter then he was use to, because Cora had insisted that baggy was out and that if he ever wanted to get any action while still in high school he needed to show that he actually had an ass. He had gaped in horror at the words coming out of his 15 year old sister’s mouth while Laura had laughed her ass off, but in the end he’d caved and followed Cora’s advice because he really didn’t want to be a virgin forever. “You picked this outfit out yourself!” he reminds her once he’s made sure he looks reasonably acceptable.

“I know,” Cora says studying him, before she lets out a pitying sigh. “And I thought it would look better, must just be your _face_ that doesn’t work.”

Derek scowls at her while their mother throws her hands up in exasperation.

“ _Children_ , while this comedy skit of yours is very entertaining,” she butts in before he can answer back, which would inevitably end up with more snark. “Like Derek said you are both already late, Cora, from now on be on time or find your own way to school, understood?”

Cora send him one last withering look before she nods at their mother. “Yes ma’am.”

Talia gives nods of her own as she turns back to her study, no doubt in search of her briefcase.

“Well nerd, you’re in a rush aren’t you?” Cora asks once their mother has left them alone.  Not bothering to wait for a response, she opens the front door and heads for Derek’s car.

“You’re a brat, you know that right?” Derek calls after her as he walks down the wooden steps of the front porch.

“At least I’m not anal retentive,” she shoots back, scowling at him through the glass window as he takes his sweet time getting into his car, pulling on his seat belt, and adjusting his mirror before bothering to unlocking her side of the car. They’re late already anyway.

“Most people know to be on time on school, Cora,” he answers as he back out of their long driveway. “Especially when a person’s first class is held by a maniac like Finstock.”

“ _Right_ ,” Cora side-eyeing him with a look that screams ‘bullshit’. “Because it’s not like you share your first class with a certain spaz with brown hair and moles you not so secretly pant after. That wouldn’t have anything to do with why you’re in such a rush to get to school, right? No need to squeeze in an extra second or two of staring at him like a creepy stalker?"

Derek feels the back of his neck heat up at the comment, and the truth behind it. Yeah, Finstock was going to bitch at him for being late, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t already on the man’s shit list for refusing to go out for Lacrosse.  But there was another reason for his desire to be on time, and that reason was named Stiles Stilinski. Fellow junior, sheriff’s son, lacrosse team bench warmer, and the completely ridiculous recipient of his affections.

Stiles was completely unaware of the torch Derek was carrying for him, obviously Cora was not.

Looking over at her when he stops at a red light, he finds her smirking in his direction victoriously for the direct hit. _Fine_. Cora 1, Derek 0.

“Think all that time you spent messing with your face this morning is going to get the Martin girl to finally notice you?” he shoots back, and swears he doesn’t feel bad as Cora huffs and crosses her arms, staring straight ahead at the road. He _doesn’t._

Cora doesn’t bother to say good-bye to him, the slam of his car door is enough, and he’ll get her back for treating his Camaro that way.  Poor thing is old enough without having to deal with her childish tantrums, it’s not his or his car’s fault that she has a crush on Lydia Martin and the redhead has never noticed her. He rushes down the empty hall of Beacon Hills High, his watch telling him that class started seven minutes ago.

Fuck his life, seriously.

***

He skids to a stop at the open door of his Economics class out of breath.  The whole class turns their heads as one to look at him, and then back at Finstock, who is standing beside his desk, a big black trash bag gripped in his hand. Derek watches as Finstock raises his eyebrow, his expression a combination of aggravation and mockery and Derek cringes as the man opens his mouth, ready no doubt, to blast him.

“Ow!” comes a pain filled wail from the middle of the room. Derek and the rest of the class turn to find a confused looking Greenberg sprawled on the floor.

“For Pete’s sake Greenberg!” Finstock yells, face-palming and turning away from Derek to focus on the floppy haired boy. “You can’t even sit at your desk without being a human train wreck!”

“But…coach,” Greenberg tries to protest, weakly pointing behind him, but Finstock doesn’t seem notice, too busy mumbling about the sad state of young people today. He doesn’t notice that Greenburg is pointing at the person sitting directly behind him, or that Scott McCall is shaking his head in reproach at the same person.

Stiles Stilinski.

He stares at the boy with narrowed eyes, blinking when Stiles finds his gaze for a moment before ducking his head, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. Derek has to take a deep breath, releasing it slowly and reminds himself that getting a boner in front of his Econ class because his body can’t help the stupid reaction it has when around all of Stilinski’s pretty, is more than any of them signed up for, especially for first period. Not that Stilinski is helping any when he sneaks another look at Derek from under his eyelashes.

“Just get off the floor and try to sit down without falling again, Greenberg,” Finstock dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “Hale, take a seat and next time you’re late to my class, I’m making you run suicides drills with the team.”

Derek nods quickly, looking away from Stiles, who’s started to smirk the longer he looks at him.  He’s sure his face is as pink as Stiles’ had been before, and doesn’t even protest like usual that he isn’t on Finstock’s team. Now is not the time to poke _that_ particular bear. He’s embarrassed himself enough for one morning and instead crosses the class room and takes his usual seat by the window, catching his friends own amused looks along the way.

“Right, moving on,” Finstock exclaims as he returns to his trash back and points at the blackboard that has the word RESPONSIBILTY -all caps-underlined three times in what looks like serial killer handwriting. “As just demonstrated by Hale’s lack of regard for his, and our time, and Greenberg’s apparent lack of the ability to stay upright-”

“I…,” Greenberg protests weakly, his dark brows bunched together.

“ _Zip. It_.” Finstock cuts him off, miming zipping up his mouth.

“Right, as I was saying. Responsibility! Every one of you pimple faced, hormone fueled punks, lack it. Which mean this,” Finstock points at the trash bag, a manic grin that makes everyone tense on his face. “Can happen to _you_.”

He pauses, head tilted, considering. “Well except maybe you, Greenberg,” he comments idly, and while none of them know what he’s talking about but they all get the vague feeling that Greenberg should be offended.

“So in the time honored tradition of showing you that ten seconds of pleasure has a life time of consequences,” he opens the bag and pulls out the creepiest baby doll Derek has ever seen, and that includes the ones Cora had as a kid and decided to give makeovers to. “It’s baby time!”

Derek looks around the room at his fellow class mates, everyone is silent and hesitant as Finstock cradles the doll in his arms and makes faces at it.  Derek winces when the thing lets out a piercing wail that makes his ears ring.

“Right,” Finstock clears his throat as he drops the doll back into the bag and closes it trying to drown out the noise. “For the next three weeks, each of you will be partnered up.  You and your ‘spouse’ will be taking care of your baby, which, as you can hear, are very realistic.  In addition, you’ll be creating a model of your daily lives. You’ll have jobs- realistic ones-no one here is going to be a rock star so don’t even try it. You’ll balance a budget and your time, you will keep your kid alive and happy. If you don’t it will tell me.”

“The dolls talk to you coach?” Stiles asks like the smartass he is, the amusement in his voice clear.

“If it’s on your list, scratch comedian off your potential careers, Stilinski,” Finstock answers. “You’d starve.”

Stiles snorts, leaning back in his chair in an insolent posture. “Noted.”

“The dolls have a microchip inside,” Finstock pulls out one of the silent dolls and lifts the onesie to show them a small panel. “It records every feeding, how much and when it sleeps.  If it cries and you don’t console it, it will record that, not to mention it will cry its head off until you figure out what it wants. Any questions?”

“Do we get to pick our spouses?” Scott McCall asks, flashing that dopey crooked grin of his at his girlfriend, Allison Argent.

“That’s sweet McCall, you want to play house,” Finstock grins back at the boy and Derek shakes his head because that’s never a good sign. “No, I’ll be picking the partners.”

“Reyes,” he points at Erica. “You’re with Lahey, come and get your little miracle.”

Derek watches as his friends shrug at each other and go to the front of the room.  They stick their hands in the bag and pull out a doll in a pink onesie completely unbothered, while Derek feels disappointed. Erica is the only girl he interacts with in this class and he selfishly would have preferred getting her.

“Congratulations, you are now the parents of a bouncing baby girl.”

Erica hands the doll over to Isaac and Derek looks down to hide his grin at the way his ridiculous friend coos at it.

“We get to name it?” Erica turns to Finstock and he nods, Erica looks at the doll for another moment. “Erica The Second.”

It earns a few chuckles out of the class and a frown from Isaac. “Really, Erica?”

“I gave birth to it, symbolically speaking anyway, I name it, got it sweetums?” Erica asks, her hands going to her hips, the challenge clear in her brown eyes.

Isaac rolls his own eyes as he sighs and follows Erica back to their seat, Erica The Second secure in his arms. “Yes, _dear_.”

Derek catches Erica’s actual boyfriend Boyd’s gaze and they share an amused look over their friends.

“Next up, Argent!” Finstock calls Allison and Scott sits up at attention like an eager puppy, earning a groan from Stiles in response. “With Boyd.”

Scott whimpers in misery, earning himself an eye roll from Finstock and a sympathetic pat on his shoulder from his girlfriend as she walks to the front of the class.

“Pick your doll you two,” Finstock continues, ignoring Scott as he despairs at his desk.

Allison reaches in and pulls out another doll in a pink onesie.

“Another girl, congratulations,” Finstock says dryly before throwing a look in Scott’s direction. “Be quiet McCall.”

“It’s okay buddy,” Stiles says consoling his downtrodden friend. “If you want, I’ll have your fake plastic babies, it would be an honor.”

“Be quiet you two,” Finstock says again when Stiles’ comment gets a laugh from the class and a smile from Scott. “You’re up Stilinski, you’re with…”

“No worries coach, Scotty and I will partner up for the project, we’ll make an awesome dad and poppa.”

“Too bad you don’t get to choose,” Finstock answers with a glare, his displeasure at the continued interruptions clear by the way the vein in the middle of his forehead starts to throb.

“Coach,” Stiles starts, his tone so obviously mocking that Finstock’s hackles raise almost visibly. “I’d like to point out that just partnering us up with members of the opposite sex, only serves to perpetuate heteronormative gender roles.”

Finstock looks at Stiles for a long time, silent and thoughtful, before a slow smile spreads across the older man’s face until he reminds everyone in the classroom of the Grinch that stole Christmas.

“You are in _so_ much trouble, bro,” Scott says quietly and secretly everyone agrees.

Finstock’s eyes stray over to Derek for a moment, and the glint in them chills Derek’s spine.

“Okay, Stilinski,” he says slowly and gleeful, and even Stiles isn’t enough of an idiot to not know shit is coming his way. “You want a baby _daddy_ instead of a baby momma, I can do that. Congratulations, I now pronounce you partners with Hale, you had a lovely spring wedding.”

“But…” Stiles protests weakly, his cheeks red as he looks over at Derek. Derek can’t look back, can’t speak, he’s frozen in his seat, his heart beating so loud he’s sure that not only the class hears it but his whole pack. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mother showed up any moment, eyes flashing red, thinking he’s about to be murdered or something. “Why?”

“Because I can,” Finstock answers so smugly it should be illegal to be so pleased with oneself. “Come and get your buddle of joy.”

Stiles throws a helpless look around, glaring when all he gets in return are smirks and gets up, dragging his feet. Derek follows him up just as slowly, he can feel the back of his neck heat up and he just knows that if he looks, his friends will be grinning to themselves like idiots. Instead he turns his gaze to his teacher, a silent plea on his face. It’s ignored, and if this is Finstock’s way of getting back at Derek for being late, or for not being on his team, then _harsh_. For the first time Derek looks at Stiles and he doesn’t know if the apologetic look Stiles is giving him helps or makes it worse. Of course this isn’t what Stiles had in mind when he made his crack, after all why would Stiles ever want to be paired with _him_.

For the next three weeks he gets to pretend he’s married to his secret crush, and the boy couldn’t look less enthused if he tried.

Seriously though, fuck his life.

***

They get a boy doll in a pale blue onesie, Derek looks down at it in his arms as he and Stiles stand awkwardly in silence out in the hall by Stiles’ locker. A few feet away from them, Isaac, Erica and Boyd wait for him while being obvious about their staring and whispering. He needs more discreet friends.

“So,” Stiles starts and trails off helplessly with nothing else to say, and Derek has to sigh because this isn’t a great start at all. Out of the two of them, Stiles is the chatterbox and he’s the silent one. They’ve never really run in the same circles but they know of each other of course, small town after all. Same grade, and classes for the most part, since middle school because Derek had been home schooled before that until his mother was sure he could control his wolf. Stiles was the opposite of him and not just in the squishy human way. The boy was outgoing and bright, where Derek could often be sullen, Stiles seemed to always be quick for a laugh, a smile always lurking, his brown eyes always full of wit and mischievousness. Something that always seemed to get him trouble, like today.

Derek sighs again aggravated at his own sappy thoughts, just what he needs, to be waxing pathetic poetics. Lost in his own thoughts he misses the way Stiles’ face falls.

“Dude, I’m sorry you got dragged down with me,” Stiles says his voice small and it makes Derek look up.  He frowns at the way Stiles is holding himself, his shoulder slouched like he’s trying to make his tall lanky frame smaller. “I can try to talk to Finstock, get him to change his mind?"

Derek’s eyes widen at the suggestion, not only would Finstock never agree to change his mind, which means trying would just end up in nothing but humiliation for both of them.  But even as Derek knew that being around Stiles would more than likely end in him embarrassing himself, he couldn’t deny the spark of excitement at the prospect of being around the boy for three weeks. “What?”

Stiles rolls his eyes but it seems to be directed at himself and not at Derek. “It’s obvious you don’t want to be partnered with me and I’m sorry my big mouth got you stuck with me, that wasn’t my plan, really.”

“I know,” Derek answers and winces because it comes out harsher then he wants to and it startles Stiles, his eyes widening as he gives Derek a wary look. Derek shakes his head even as he feels his cheeks flush both in embarrassment and frustration at his lack of cool when it comes to the boy in front of him. This right here is why he’s never acted on his infatuation for Stiles, whenever he gets close to him he ends up making a fool out of himself or coming off as an ass, usually it’s a combination of both. “Sorry,” he mumbles feeling ridiculous.

“It’s fine don’t worry about it,” Stiles answers and Derek knows it’s truthful even if Stiles is still side-eyeing him, he points at the doll that is still in Derek’s hand, he hasn’t been holding it right and it’s a miracle that it hasn’t sound off. “Want me to take it? I have a free period.”

“Sure,” Derek nods handing the doll over.

Stiles looks down at it, shaking his head. “Leave it to Finstock to find such a freakish doll.”

Derek glances at the baby in Stiles arms, not nearly as awkward Derek thought he would be and really looks at it.  It’s not that it’s an ugly doll that makes the thing a bit disturbing, but that it’s so realistic. Derek has grown up around babies, he’s the middle child of five, he has an army of first and second cousins that have at one time or another, passed through his home, and the doll looks as lifelike as any of the babies in his family.

“We need to name it,” Derek says as he looks over the project sheet Finstock had given them.

Stiles nods. “Something cool.”

“Cool? Like Stiles?” Derek blurts out, his eyes widening at his own comment.  He’s ready to apologize to Stiles who is staring at him with a shocked expression, but before he can find the words, Stiles starts to smile and lets out a chuckle.

“You’re a smartass,” Stiles says grinning brightly and Derek hopes Cora isn’t anywhere where she can hear his heartbeat spiking. “I like you.  And for your information, Stiles is way cooler than what my parents saddled me with.”

Derek smiles a tiny smile himself, the words _‘I like you’_ running through his head. “Which is?”

“Oh no,” Stiles shakes his head still smiling. “We might be _married_ now but you’re not getting that out of me.”

“I could try, might even succeed,” Derek answers with a shrug and hopes it comes off smoother then he feels.

“I’m sure you could, which is why I’m going to go now,” Stiles answers, his face pink and appealing. “We need to exchange numbers.”

“Okay,” Derek nods easily.

“For the project,” Stiles continues and Derek looks down to hide his smile.

“I figured,” Derek answers as he takes Stiles’ phone from his hand and quickly punches in his number, then hits the call button.  He waits till he feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket to end the call. “There.”

“I’ll text you later then,” Stiles says taking a step away from him. “I’ll take junior here, you have history anyway.”

Derek tilts his head to the side and wonders how Stiles even knows that but doesn’t comment. “Try not to kill our project okay?”

Stiles scoff. “Our child will be fine with me thank you very much.”

Derek rolls his eyes in response, even as he fights the twitch on his lips that threatens to turn into another smile. He doesn’t think he’s ever had to fight the urge to smile as much as he has in this five minute conversation.

“Say bye-bye to daddy,” Stiles continues, raising their dolls little hand to wave at him mockingly.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek says as dry as he can.

Stiles nods walking away backwards. “At least you’re aware, there shouldn’t be secrets in our marriage.”

“You were wrong before you know,” he calls out, the words nagging at him.

Stiles frowns at him confused.

Derek shrugs awkwardly. “You said I obviously didn’t want to be partnered with you, you were wrong.”

Stiles’ eye are wide and hopeful and it reminds Derek why he’s had such a helpless crush on the boy for so long. He’s beautiful and there’s something about him that makes Derek want to pull him close and protect him.

“At least now you’re aware.”

***

“That was so precious and awkward and sweet I think I almost got diabetes listening, big brother.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Cora leans against his locker grinning widely while he pulls out his history books and starts to walk towards his class.  He gives a half-hearted glare at Erica as he passes his friends. He just _knows_ that it’s her fault Cora knows already.

He gets a bright smile from her in response because she’s evil.

“Don’t you have class?” He asks his sister in the vain hope that she’ll just leave him alone, instead she matches his step.

“It’s on the way,” Cora comments causally. “So when do I get to meet my bro in law, welcome him to the family?”

Derek shudders at the thought of Cora and Stiles meeting, he’d might as well start digging a hole in the ground to hide himself from the embarrassment she could, and would, cause him. “Could you pretend you’re not _you_ for a moment and not be horrible, just this once, please?” he pleads as they get to his classroom.

Cora smiles widely at him as she walks away, her dress swishing behind her as she all but skips down the hall. “Where would the fun be in that Der-Der?”

***

Derek gets through History, English and the line in the cafeteria without any incident, sitting down at his usual table.  He nods at his friends, getting one in return from Boyd as he bites into his burger and is ignored by Erica and Isaac as they bicker, Erica The Second still cradled in Isaac’s arms. Raising an eyebrow at Boyd, he gets a huff of amusement back.

“Isaac thinks that for their report, Erica 2.0 should be raised on pure organic baby food made at home and has been searching some site called momtastic’s wholesome baby food.  Erica thinks he’s a helicopter parent that is going to bubble wrap their lives, Isaac took offence and is now clutching his infant daughter because he believes Erica might be unfit to be a mother.”

Derek stares in surprise at the lengthy explanation from his usually taciturn friend. “ _Okay_ ,” he drags out at a loss how to answer.

“What about your project?” Boyd asks. “You okay with Stilinski?”

Erica turns her head instantly, snorting as she does and completely forgetting her argument with Isaac. “It’s probably a dream come true, right Derek?”

Derek glares at her as he opens his water bottle. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re the one who blabbed to Cora.”

Erica blinks at him innocently. “I was just sharing the good news with your loved ones, they should know about the happy occasion, it’s not every day their bother becomes a husband and a father, Derek. You really need to learn to share more.”

Derek ignores the way Erica grins at him while Boyd and Isaac snicker, instead focuses on more important matters. “Why did you say _they_ , Erica?”

Erica raises an eyebrow at him which is worrying enough but even more so when it’s accompanied by that teasing smile of hers.

Derek groans closing his eyes in resignation, knowing the answer even before he asks the question. “You didn’t just tell Cora did you?”

“She sent a group text to Cora, Laura and your older brother,” Isaac supplies helpfully, ignoring the way Erica hisses at him and just pulls the doll he’s still holding closer.

“Nathan? Really, Erica,” Derek grits out at Erica, rolling his eyes when it just earns him a shoulder shrug and a flip of her curly blonde hair. That was just great, Laura and Nathan were going to have a field day when they saw him with his doll or worse if they happen to see him with Stiles. It was obvious Stiles had no idea of his feelings for him, in fact he was pretty sure Stiles thought he disliked him, but there was no way he would be able to hide his feelings around a group of werewolves. Mentally he starts to plot a way to avoid any and all possible encounters.

“I’m surprised they haven’t texted their congratulations,” Erica says smiling.

“My phone is on silent,” Derek says annoyed. “And why would they, they’re just going to tease me.”

“She didn’t just text them about the project,” Isaac volunteers again. “She also told them that it’s with the guy you have a crush on and Cora filled in the rest.”

“I don’t have a crush on Stiles,” Derek blurts out and feels his face turn red as he does at the looks Boyd, Erica and Isaac give him.

Surprisingly it’s Boyd who verbalizes their expression. “ _Please_.”

“Hey!” he says defensively. “You’re supposed to be on my side, especially against the curly-haired menace.” He points at Erica and Isaac who beam at each other proudly.

Boyd moves one of his massive shoulders, Zen as usual, it sets Derek’s teeth on edge. “Always, bro, but I won’t let you lie to yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Erica starts. “That your lusting after Stilinski’s lanky ass is transparent.”

“I don’t lust after Stiles,” Derek protest.

“No, you want to marry him and have his babies,” Isaac jumps in. “And now you do! Why do you think Finstock paired you up?”

“To teach Stiles a lesson for being a mouthy little shit about gender norms,” Derek answers honestly.

“He could have given him any male partner is that’s what he wanted,” Boyd answers. “He chose you.”

Derek laughs shakily, feeling himself break out in a cold sweat at their implication. “And what? You guys think Finstock did that because he knows I like Stiles and decided to be a matchmaker?”

Isaac nods. “Coach is surprisingly a softie.”

Derek pushes his tray away not feeling very hungry anymore, he’s not sure what’s worse, the confirmation that yes, his crush is obvious to everyone, or that it’s _so_ obvious that even his teacher has noticed and has taken pity on his pathetic self.

“I hate everyone,” Derek states as he drops his head on the table.

“Our child and I better not be included in that statement Hale, I will not have our baby grow up in an unhappy home.”

Derek groans into the table, because of course Stiles would walk up when he was making a fool of himself.  The tips of his ears feel hot and he wonders if the blush that he feels on his neck is ever going to go away. Lifting his head up slowly, he finds bright whiskey colored eyes on him, practically sparkling playfully, and he wants nothing more than to just get lost in them, to finally study them the way it feels he’s always wanted too. But he can’t because that would be weird and stalkery, and he’s not going to fail just because he can’t keep his hormones in check and has scared away his project partner. Instead, he looks at the doll in Stiles arms, doing a double take when he notices the changes Stiles has made since he last saw it.

“Stiles, what the hell?” He asks as he takes it in.  Where before the doll had had two very light brown eyebrows painted on, Stiles had taken what looked like a sharpie to the doll and given it two very prominent black eyebrows. “You drew on our project?”

“Jaxx,” Stiles corrects.

“Jacks?” He questions.

Stiles shakes his head. “Not, Jacks, J-a-c-k-s, but Jaxx, J-a-x-x.”

“We’re not naming it that.”

“Him,” Stiles corrects. “Okay how about Tig? Clay?”

Derek gives him a flat look. “Why don’t we just name him Samcro and be done with it, no Sons of Anarchy character please.”

Stiles pouts at him because he’s horrible and doesn’t know what it does to Derek. “You’re no fun.”

“So very true,” Erica butts in as Isaac nods in silent agreement.

“Stay out of it,” Derek snaps at her before turning back to Stiles. “Stiles, focus, why did you sharpie our doll, Finstock is going to kill us.”

“No worries I asked him before I did it, after I explained he was cool with it.  Besides it’s washable marker so it’s fine.”

“Okay,” Derek says taking a deep breath, praying for patience. “Can you explain it to me?”

“Oh! Well so he would look like his daddy,” Stiles says pointing at him with a proud smile.

“That is precious,” Erica mocks.

Derek turns to her and has to hold back a growl. “Shut it, Erica. Stiles?”

“Look dude, obviously if we had kids and we wanted it to have our genes we’d go to a surrogate and _obviously_ we’d use your genes over mine,” Stiles waves a hand up and down pointing at Derek’s everything. “You have that whole human perfection thing going on, I’d want my kids to look like you and part of that is your eyebrows, which are just majestic.”

“These?” Stiles points at his own eyebrows. “No so much, hence marker eyebrows for junior here, sure you don’t like Jaxx?”

“I’m sure,” he answers calmly, while having an internal freak out over the fact that Stiles finds him hot.

“Guess Opie is out too then?” Stiles asks a smirk playing on his lips.

Derek smiles, unable to help himself, enjoying the easy way Stiles seems to tease him, like they’ve been friends forever instead of the somewhat acquaintances they became just this morning. “That’s your definition of cool? Your parents must have really messed you up with your real name.”

“You have no idea,” Stiles says eyes widening for effect, grinning when Derek lets out a chuckle. “So you want to get together today after school?”

“What?” Derek asks, surprised at the sudden question, tensing when he feels Erica give a small jerk next to him.

“Well I don’t have practice today,” Stiles answers quickly, his eyes bouncing from him to his friends and back again, a faint color darkening his cheeks. “And I figured we could get started on our project, the sooner the better right?”

“How studious,” Erica teases.

“Maybe he just cares about the wellbeing of his child and his grade,” Isaac jumps in. “Unlike some people.”

Erica turns to Isaac, glaring. “Just because I said the disposal diapers were fine…”

“Cloth is better!” Isaac argues. “And they’re reusable.”

“Reusable diapers are gross, Isaac!”

“You know, I don’t know if this marriage is going to work out,” Isaac answers miffed.

“That’s fine dear,” Erica says with a sugary smile as she points at Boyd. “Because I’m sleeping with your best friend.”

Derek gets up quickly pulling Stiles from the table as Erica and Isaac continue to bicker while Boyd laughs.

“Whoa,” Stiles says, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he grins widely. “They’re interesting.”

“Yeah that’s one word for them,” Derek agrees. “Bat-shit crazy might be another.”

Stiles throws his head back as he laughs and Derek has to put a hand out to lean against the far wall of the cafeteria to support himself as he watches, enthralled with Stiles.  He takes in the long lines of his throat, the way the muscles move with his laugh. He takes in Stiles’ skin, clear but for the moles that seem to be everywhere and Derek would like nothing more than to find out if that true.

“You’re friends with them,” Stiles points out as his laughter dies down.  He leans his back against the wall, his hand brushing against Derek’s and Derek is hyperaware of how close they are, of every slight shift Stiles makes, of the way his heartbeat is speeding up the longer Derek looks at him… _oh_.

Derek looks at Stiles, really looks, he takes in nervous way Stiles licks his lips, how wide his eyes are and the way he taps his long slim fingers against his thigh.

He’s an idiot, a _complete_ idiot and a _bad_ werewolf for not picking up on the signs sooner, his own fault. For so long he’s stayed away from Stiles in fear that getting closer would mean making a fool of himself, so he never noticed that maybe, just maybe, he might affect Stiles the same way Stiles affects him.

“Stiles,” he says softly, taking a closer step, his front brushing against Stiles side. Stiles lets out a breath and Derek has to smile at the way it comes out shaky.

“Yeah?”

“This morning,” he starts, looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes.  He feels silly at his pitiful attempt at flirting but pushes forward when Stiles seems to sway a bit. “When I came in late, and Greenberg fell out of his seat…”

He trails off, letting the question hang, biting his lip to keep from grinning when Stiles catches on and looks away, guilty.

“He’s very clumsy,” Stiles says quickly, clearing his throat.

Now Derek does smile. “Especially when he has help?”

“I…”Stiles starts but trails off and finally just shrugs. “Coach has a soft spot for him, it’s easier for him to be in Coach’s sights then… _others_.”

Derek nods slowly and pulls his hand from the wall, letting his knuckles brush against the back of Stiles neck. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Stiles answers with a soft smile. “Anytime.”

Derek smiles back, happy, something shifting and suddenly he’s excited at the prospect of all the time he and Stiles are going to spend together and can’t wait to get started. “So you want to start working on the project today after school?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “Maybe we can go to your house, start figuring out the logistics?”

“We can’t go to your house?” Derek questions, his house is full of people who live to tease and torture him, he’d like Stiles to think he’s semi cool for a little bit longer now that there’s the possibility that his interest might be returned.

“Yeah,” Stiles wavers. “Well, see, I might have played a tiny joke on my dad and called him to tell him about him becoming a grandpa and he might be a little pissed that I gave him a mini heart attack.  I’m kind of avoiding the house for a few hours.”

Derek shakes his head even as his mouth twitches. “Horrible.”

Stiles grins. “I really had him going to a second, he started ranting about how the ‘Talk’ didn’t work.”

“Fine, we can go to my house,” Derek conceded as he mentally hopes his siblings won’t be around when they get there.

 

***

 

Derek pulls into his drive way and cuts the engine, behind him Stiles’ old jeep rattles to a stop making Derek frown. He ignores the way Cora side-eyes him from the passenger seat.

“You need to get your car checked out,” Derek says as he gets out of his Camaro and walks over to Stiles. “It sounds funny.”

“It doesn’t sound funny,” Stiles says as he hands over their doll, it makes a noise but settles down once Derek holds it right. “It has character, it’s a character noise,” Stile continues pulling out his backpack.

“It _sounds_ like it’s going to fall apart,” Derek answers, smirking when Stiles gasps offended. “Looks like it too.”

“Listen here mister, if this partnership is going to work don’t go insulting true blue, okay?” Stiles says very seriously.

Derek lifts his free hand up in surrender. “I’m just saying you should have someone check under the hood, make sure ‘true blue’ is fine.”

“Yeah, well, I’m currently broke and am also useless under the hood,” Stiles replies shutting the door to his jeep.

“I could take a look at it sometime,” Derek says quickly, surprising Stiles and himself. “My dad taught all of us about cars, we do most of our own repairs, well Laura, my dad and I do, with Nathan and Cora the lessons haven’t really stuck.”

“I just don’t feel like getting grease under my fingernails,” Cora comments stepping out of his car. “Especially when I don’t even have a car yet.”

“You should still learn,” Derek replies primly.

“Thanks _dad_ ,” Cora trolls, pointedly looking at the doll in his arms.

“Whatever,” Derek rolls his eyes at her and at Stiles when he sees him grinning at them. “You should learn too.”

“You can teach me?” Stiles asks shyly.

“Sure,” Derek nods feeling light when Stiles grins at him.

“Aww,” Cora lets out, the mocking clear to him and to Stiles if his blush says anything.

“Cora, why don’t you go be you somewhere else,” Derek grits out, glaring at his sister as he steps in front of Stiles like a shield.

“Whatever,” Cora muttered heading through the front door and leaving it open.

“Brat,” Derek says quietly knowing Cora can still hear him.  He feels Stiles chuckle behind him and when he turns around he finds Stiles closer then he realized.

“So I would like to apologize in advance,” Derek says quickly as he picks up multiple voices and heartbeats inside.

Stiles frowns lightly. “What for?”

“My family,” Derek continues, not bothering to sugarcoat it and knowing they can all hear him. “Teasing me is like a family pastime and Cora already told my older brother and sister about our project, they’ll find it funny because they’re ridiculous.”

Stiles laughs slightly, happily. “They can’t be that bad.”

“No,” Derek assures. “They’re worse, horrible really.”

“If you didn’t say that with fondness I’d be more inclined to believe you,” Stiles teases as he and Derek make their way up the porch steps.

“You don’t know me,” Derek protests bumping his shoulder into Stiles to show he’s joking.

“I’d like to though,” Stiles answers bumping him back, his hand brushing Derek’s, letting his pinkie hook slightly onto Derek’s. Stiles looks down at his feet shyly but doesn’t let go.

Derek stops short, stunned. Yeah, he’s been feeling since earlier that he might actually have a shot here, but he’s still surprised at Stiles’ boldness. His hand twitches and when Stiles starts to let go, he tighten his own hold. Stiles’ eyes flash to his, big brown eyes that hide nothing and he bites down on that plush bottom lip of his in a way that drives Derek crazy. “Yeah,” Derek says thickly, throat dry. “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

He wants to know all about Stiles Stilinski, every last bit and it seems like his education is starting right away, because while he’s thought that Stiles’ bright smiles have been beautiful and mesmerizing before, they don’t even being to compare to the one he’s on the receiving end of now. It makes him want nothing more than to lean in and learn other things, like what Stiles tastes like.

He’s weighing the pros and cons of just going for it when his mother appears at the door.

“Are you going to invite your friend inside anytime soon son?” Talia smiles, looking from him to Stiles.  She’s still in her dress suit from the morning, not surprising since it’s not even 4 p.m. and she should still be at the office. The way she eyes the doll in his arms and the way her lips twitch, lets him know why she’s home early.

“You all suck,” Derek groans and doesn’t bother to explain or apologize when his mother raises an eyebrow, he can’t take her stare seriously when her eyes are dancing with amusement.

Still holding Stiles’ hand he pulls him into the house.

“Rude, Derek,” Stiles says easily earning himself another smile from Derek’s mom as he sticks out his hand to introduce himself once she’s closed the door behind them.

“Great, form an alliance, awesome,” Derek mutters petulantly, rolling his eyes when he hears his siblings laughing in the kitchen. Their doll lets out a piercing wail at the same time that almost makes him drop it. “You too? Everyone is against me.”

“Dramatic much,” Laura calls out as she and their brother Nathan come out of the kitchen, wincing when the doll seems to go up in volume.

Stiles drops his backpack on the floor and leans down to rummage through it, pulling out a notebook and a toy bottle. Quickly, he pulls the doll from Derek’s arms, passing him the notebook and sticking the bottle in the dolls’ mouth. “Make a note of the time, we have to document every feeding of Opie,” Stiles says not really paying attention at anyone but their project and misses the smirks Nathan and Laura throw Derek’s way.

“Opie?” They ask in union.

“We agreed we’re not calling him that,” Derek says quickly, his face heating up as Nathan lets out a snort.

“We haven’t agreed on anything else,” Stiles answers back.

“We didn’t agree on Opie in the first place,” Derek argues.

“Potayto, potahto,” Stiles says breezily earning himself a snicker from Derek’s mom.

“I like him, he can stay,” Laura comments and Derek has to bite his tongue to keep from saying that it doesn’t matter, that it only matters that he likes Stiles.  Still it almost feels like everyone in the foyer knows what he’s thinking by the knowing looks he gets when his jaw clenches and his hand moves to hold on to Stiles again.

“We’re going upstairs” he announces as he starts to drag Stiles up the stairs shaking his head when Stiles calls out telling  his family that it was nice meeting them.

***

“That wasn’t so bad,” Stiles comments as he walks through the threshold of his room and comes to a stop in the middle with the doll now upright as he burps it the way Finstock’s packet said they should. Derek watches as he absently performs the task and looks around Derek’s room, cataloging everything.

“That’s because we escaped quickly enough,” Derek says as he puts down his backpack by the bed. “And it wasn’t all of them, we’re going to have to hide the doll when Mel comes home from play group.”

“Mel?” Stiles asks dropping his own bag next to Derek’s and sitting on Derek’s bed.

Derek swallows hard, he’s had fantasies about this, there weren’t dolls involved sure, but Stiles in his bed is a recurring thought.

“Derek?” Stiles prompts when he continues to stare.

“My baby sister, she’s six,” Derek finally answers.

Stiles nods in understanding. “So there’s five of you?”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “Nathan is the oldest, then Laura, me, Cora and Mel, she was a surprise I think since she’s so many years removed from the rest of us.”

“That’s nice,” Stiles says with a smile. “A house full of siblings, it’s really nice.”

“Yeah, cold showers because Laura uses all the hot water, no snacks because Nathan can eat more than a whole football team, being late to school because princess Cora has to primp in front of the mirror all morning-like that will change her face, and forced into tea parties wearing a bonnet with Mel, so nice,” Derek grumbles, turning pink when he realizes the last bit he’s revealed and at the way Stiles laughs, the sound ringing out like a bell.

“Oh man, tell me there are pictures of you in a bonnet,” Stiles ask as he laughs himself silly, falling back on the bed.

“Nope,” Derek assures quickly. There are, but Derek doesn’t know what would be harder to explain away, the bright pink bonnet with flowers his little sister made him wear and he couldn’t say no too because Melanie was too adorable to deny her anything, or the fact that because he always took his contacts off at home the picture his mom had taken had a light glare around his eyes.

“Liar,” Stiles says with a teasing smile as he continues to lay on his bed. It’s so very alluring and Derek feels his already snug jeans tighten, reminding him that he should change out of his school clothes. Walking over to his dresser he pulls out a white muscle tee and an old pair of basketball shorts, signaling he’ll be back as he heads for the door. Stiles just nods from where he is, letting the doll rest next to him. It’s no longer making noise and it seems the thing is now sleeping.

***

Derek comes back to his room after changing and giving his body a stern talking to about appropriate reactions to cute boys on his bed in a house full of his nosy family.

Stiles is now sitting up on his bed, his shoes off and by the corner of the bed, notebook on his lap and pen in his hand, their project laying at his side on a pillow. “Hope you don’t mind,” Stiles says with a careless wave of his hand at his shoes.

Derek shrugs as he pulls his own notebook and sits next to Stiles on the bed, back against the wall. “I don’t care, at least your feet don’t smell.”

Stiles’ lips twitch at that even as he rolls his eyes. “Good to know.”

“Besides,” Derek starts pressing his shoulder against Stiles’ enjoying the warmth at his side. “I like that you’re comfortable around me, I kinda thought you might be a little scared of me.”

Stiles snorts and his body shakes slightly. “Why? Because you seem to always be scowling?”

“I do not,” Derek frowns and it earns him another laugh and a finger poking the side of his face.

“Don’t worry it works for you,” Stiles answers easily as he pulls his hand away. “It’s just your resting face.”

“Gee, thanks,” Derek says dryly, but not actually bothered by the comment. Stiles was comfortable around him and that’s what mattered.

“I’ve never been scared of you,” Stiles continues, now more serious. “I just figured you didn’t like me, which I get, you’re quiet and I’m…not, I know I can get on peoples nerves.”

Derek looks at Stiles, the way his hands rest loosely over his notebook, his eyes trained on them. “No,” he says, reaching for a hand, it’s dry and cool, rougher than he expected but then again Stiles played sports. He takes a moment to study their hands and Stiles turns his hand palm up to let him intertwine their fingers like he had outside.  Stiles pale hand seems to gleam against his tan one.

“No, not that, I’m just…awkward, I’ve always want to…you know?” Derek lets out a huff as he tries to get the words out.  How does he explain that for the longest time there has been a longing inside him for the boy next to him, that there’s been an unexplainable desire to reach out, to know him, that all he’s wanted for what feels like forever is to be close to be this boy, as close as Stiles allows him. How does he explain that if by some chance he gets to have Stiles in his life, he knows beyond doubt that he’ll never be able to let him go. And that that knowledge both fills him with peace and fear and it’s why he’s never been able to talk to him, to get close, because he’s always felt that he has one change to get this right and he didn’t want to ruin it so he stayed away.

Stiles squeezes his hand, his head tilted towards Derek, there is understanding in eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Derek clears his throat nervously after silence falls over the room. “I swear I’m better at conversations then this.”

Stiles chuckles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he does so. “Yeah? I think you’re going to have to prove that to me, but for now let’s get to work on this.”

Derek nods as he looks down at his notebook. “We need to pick careers, research them, make a budget of our fictional incomes, while taking care of the plastic.”

Stiles gasps as he picks up their doll, cradling it close. “Stop insulting our child, you’ll give him a complex.”

Derek narrows his eyes. “You’re going to be like Isaac version of a parent, aren’t you?”

“Pampers are fine, but he’s not wrong with the organic food.”

“Spoken like a first time parent,” Talia calls out as she leans on against the doorway with a tray of sandwiches and two cans of soda. “Derek’s father and I thought the same with Nathan, we got over it quick with the rest.”

Stiles grins up at his mom. “What did the rest get?”

“My husband thought Cheetos was a pretty good snack for Laura when she was around six months.” Talia grins. “It wasn’t, neither was his idea to give Derek fruit roll ups.”

“Sugar rush?” Stiles asks a grin still on his face, as he accepts a plate Talia hands him. “Thank you.”

“There’s a family video somewhere of the result,” Talia answers. “Derek in his pampers running around, with his dad trying to catch him, he was fast for a one year old.”

Stiles laughs happily. “My meager fortunes for that video.”

Talia smiles. “I’ll look for it.”

Derek groans when Stiles beams at his mom. “Why does life hate me?”

Stiles snorts quietly and smiles innocently when Derek glares.

“So how’s the project going?” Talia asks changing the subject.

“The kid is quiet,” Stiles comments easily as he nods at their doll. “So we’re going to work on the written part, we have to pick careers.”

Talia nods. “That should be easy enough, Derek will take over Hale industries, right kid?”

Derek nods and Stiles looks from him to his mom.

“Cool.”

“Okay,” Talia starts, taking a step back. “I’ll let you kids to it, let me know if you need information about the company for your project.”

“Thanks mom,” Derek says as his mom heads for the door again.

“Thanks again for the sandwiches, Mrs. Hale,” Stiles says politely.

Talia smiles as she shuts the door behind her.

“So that part was easy enough, you have your career picked,” Stiles comments, watching Derek closely, raising an eyebrow when Derek just takes a bite out of his sandwich. “Unless you want to pick something else?”

Derek shakes his head. “No, Finstock said to be realistic and that’s about as realistic as it gets, Nathan didn’t choose the family business, he’s studying architecture and Laura is studying the wonderful world of Starbucks barista, so I’m the next in line, it falls on me.”

“You don’t sound too enthused?” Stiles asks tentatively.

“I can’t complain,” Derek says with a shrug. “I mean having a company your parents built ready for you take over, financial security, not really something I can whine about right?”

“No,” Stiles agrees slowly, not liking the almost sad look on Derek’s face or the way his words seem to be more about convincing himself of them. “Nothing wrong with wanting something else for yourself either, I’m sure your parents would understand that, they seem to do so with your two older siblings.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “But they would still be disappointed, I would hate doing that just because I might want something different.”

“So you do have something else?” Stiles prompts.

“It’s silly,” Derek evades, his fingers picking at a loose thread of his basketball shorts. “Not to mention it wouldn’t make money at all.”

“Tell me.”

Derek sighs. “Stiles.”

“Come on,” Stiles continues, pressing his shoulder against Derek’s, nudging him. “I’m your econ partner, your fictitious husband, the father of your plastic new born, the wind beneath your wings…”

Derek reaches over and covers Stiles’ mouth as he lets out a laugh. “You are absolutely the most ridiculous human being on the planet.”

Stiles licks the hand covering his mouth, smirking when Derek pulls his hand back with a sound of disgust. “That’s unfair, have you met every human on the planet?”

“Are we just going to ignore that you just licked me?” Derek questions and hopes no one in the house is listening in.  His question isn’t met with chuckles from anyone other than from the boy next to him so he breathes a little easier.

“As much as I enjoyed it, yes we’re going to ignore it,” Stiles says easily though his cheeks are a bit rosy. “Now tell me.”

Derek rolls his eyes, not surprised at Stiles’ single-mindedness. “I like wolves.”

“Okay,” Stiles says slowly, brow furrowed. “Wolves are cool, there aren’t any in California though.”

“That’s actually not true,” Derek continues, he’s reluctance to share leaving as he warms up to one of his favorite topics. “They have been wandering in from Washington and Oregon, the first official sighting happened 2011.”

“You want to work with wolves?” Stiles asks still a little lost.

Derek shrugs moving his plate to the side. “They’re beautiful animals, loyal.  There used to be wolves in California but like many states, people tried to get rid of them, they need to be protected. That’s what I would like to do.”

Stiles smiles. “Like a sanctuary?”

Derek nods returning the gesture. “Like I said not much money in it, more like volunteer work.”

“Noble though,” Stiles returns. “And there’s nothing that says you can’t do both, we can work it into the project.”

Derek shakes his head. “We already have enough on our plate without adding extra work, I’ll get the information from my mom and we’ll work Hale industries into the project. So, what about you, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Oh,” Stiles blinks and looks down at his half empty plate. “Actually I want to work in the sheriff’s department like my dad.” Stiles takes a deep breath and waits for a laugh or a chuckle from Derek, when it doesn’t comes he looks over at Derek who gives him a simple nod in agreement. “You’re not going to laugh?”

Derek tilts his head. “Why would I?”

“Scott and my dad have both laughed when I told them this,” Stiles explains. “Me being the way I am, they found it funny.”

“It’s not funny at all,” Derek says simply. “It’s what you want to do and to use your words, it’s a noble thing. You want to help others, that’s cool.”

“I’m hyper and have a tendency to get into trouble,” Stiles counters.

“You are inquisitive with a unique mind and a protective streak,” Derek continues, sure of his words. “It’s no surprise you want to make a career out of it.”

Stiles swallows hard, Derek’s words warming him from the inside. “Thank you, for that, for not laughing.”

“No problem,” Derek says softly looking at the boy next to him, he inches the tiniest bit closer, his heart beating loudly as Stiles inhales sharply and looks at him, brown eyes wide, plump mouth slightly parted and inviting. “Stiles, I-“

“Yes,” Stiles breathes, his eyes fluttering shut and it’s an invitation Derek can’t ignore.  He starts to lean in, licking his dry lips, praying he doesn’t suck at this. He’s an inch away from the mouth that has haunted his dreams when the door to his bedroom slams open. It causes Stiles to jump away from him, the now empty plate slides from his lap to the floor with a clank and their project, which has been blessedly silent, lets out an ear piercing wail.

“Holy shit that thing is loud,” Laura exclaims as she grins widely in their direction, Stiles who is visibly flustered picks up their doll while Derek glares at his big sister. “Interrupting am I, little brother?”

“I hate you,” Derek says through a clenched jaw, his face red.

“Aww look at you blush,” Laura coos, chackling with delight. “Bet other parts are blue right?”

“Oh god,” Stiles moans quietly, holding the doll close comforting it until it lets out a soft grumble.

“Look at that it sounds like you Der Bear,” Laura smirks. “Anyway mom wants to know if Stiles is staying for dinner.”

“She brought us sandwiches not too long ago,” Derek answers as he reaches for the plate that Stiles dropped.

Laura rolls her eyes while she leans on the knob of his door. “You act like you don’t know our mother, Derek, she says it will be ready in another half an hour, its six now.”

“Already?” Stiles asks checking his own watch. “Crap, I have to go.”

“Really?” Derek questions, standing as Stiles stands.

“Yeah,” Stiles answers regretfully.

“Stiles-,” Derek starts and stops, turning to his sister who is watching them intently. “You mind? Message delivered Laura, now leave my room.”

Laura pouts as she turns away. “You’re no fun, no idea what he sees in you little brother.”

Derek rolls his eyes at his sister’s back and waits until he hears her steps down the stair. Turning back to Stiles, he tries to smile but can feel how it lays awkward on his face. “Sorry about her, she’s a horrible human.”

Stiles laughs softly and it eases something in Derek. “It’s fine Derek, I always figured siblings gave each other a hard time, Scott and I aren’t related but we’re the same way, You should have seen how he teased me after Finstock gave us this assignment together, he said it was payback for how I teased him when he first met Allison and fell ass in love with her, though in my defense his crush on her was and still is ridiculous.”

“He teased you huh?” Derek asks with a small smirk on his face as he gets closer to Stiles. “Just like you did when he had a crush, does that mean you have a crush now, anyone I now?”

Stiles lets out a huff of amusement. “Starting to see the family resemblance between you and Laura.”

Derek pouts, his hand reaching out he catches Stiles’ sleeve and holds it as he pulls Stiles closer. “That’s a really mean thing to say.”

Stiles shrugs taking a step closer, the doll bumping between them. “Truth hurts I guess.”

“You really have to go?” Derek questions.

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “My dad will be home tonight, that isn’t always the case. We have dinner on his nights off.”

“Okay.”

“This was fun,” Stiles says with a smile.

“Except for my family being themselves,” Derek answers with a smile of his own, sighing when he hears movement behind him. “Case in point.”

Derek takes a step back from Stiles and turns, not bothering to hide his annoyance when he takes in who’s there. “ _Don’t_ be creepy.”

A slick man in tight jeans and even tighter long sleeve shirt grins. “He’s cute nephew,” he says as he blatantly check Stiles out.

“And under age, Peter,” Derek says tightly.

“I’m offended Derek,” Peter answers as he walks into the room. “I just came in here to meet your new friend, everyone is downstairs and can’t seem to talk about anything else but the dear boy and the project you guys are working on, makes a man curious. I didn’t come up here for anything other than to say hello, not to hit on your young friend.”

Peter turns to Stiles sticking out his hand. “Besides I’m currently in a very fun affair, which reminds me, make sure you shave before any hanky panky nephew, your study buddy looks like he has sensitive skin.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispers, his face red.

“I have to tell my ‘friend’ this all the time,” Peter continues, ignoring the traumatized looks the younger boys give him. “But he just doesn’t listen, I can recommend an aloe.”

“I hate everything,” Derek murmurs, defeated.

“Oh,” Peter sighs pleased. “Overly dramatic youths, how wonderful.”

Stiles snickers still embarrassed but also amused, when Derek gives him a betrayed look. “Okay, I’m going to go before this gets any more awkward, you want me to take junior or you want to keep him overnight?” Stiles asks, slipping his feet into his shoes and reaching for his backpack.

“You leave it here Mel will find it and never give it back,” Peter chimes in heading back other the door.

“He’s right,” Derek agrees once Peter has gone back downstairs. “Do you mind if you take it home? I’ll take over in the morning.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles nods easily. “Not it though, _him_.”

Derek rolls his eyes but smiles as he nods his agreement.

 

***

 

Derek is waiting for Stiles by his locker the next morning, Cora had been ready on time for once which allowed them to be at school ahead of time. Probably to get an early start on being evil. After he had walked Stiles out to his car the night before, thankfully without any more family encounters, he’d walked into the dining room where his family waited for him with gleeful expressions on their faces. As much as he liked being around Stiles, and he liked it _a lot_ , he was grateful Stiles hadn’t stuck around for dinner. His family didn’t mean anything by their teasing, if anything it was their way of acknowledging his feelings for the boy and their approval of said feelings, but their way of expressing their approval was embarrassing enough to make him want to dig a hole, crawl in it, and never come out.

“Waiting for your hubby?”

Derek turns to look at Erica, raising an eyebrow when he see she is holding her doll. “Isaac left you alone with the kid?”

Erica huffs aggravated. “He’s being such a first time mom, he’s going to be insufferable when he really starts having kids.”

Derek laughs. “It’s cute.”

Erica smirks as she looks over his should. “Speaking of cute.”

Derek turns and can’t help the snort that he lets out. Stiles has managed to sneak up on them, wearing his usual skinny jeans and flannel shirt, a beanie on his head, like the weird hipster he is, but what’s ridiculous and adorable is that he’s managed to find a way to match with their project who is decked out in a flannel onesie and a tiny beanie of his own.

“Please tell me you didn’t go shopping for the doll,” Derek asks, squinting his eyes to take in the bulk of fabric down Stiles’ front and around him. “And what is that?”

Stiles looks down at himself and then back up at them with a wide smile. “It’s a baby sling, holds the baby and frees up the hands, and no, I didn’t buy any of it.  After the lecture I got from my dad that I’m not allowed to make him a real grandfather until I’m at least 25, we went up to the attic and found some of my old stuff, now Junior is styling.”

“So your love affair with flannel started young?” Erica asks grinning

Stiles sniff primly. “I had an amazing sense of fashion from birth.”

Derek snorts again and gets a betrayed look in return.

“Don’t mock me,” Stiles pouts. “We’re partners, you’re supposed to agree with me, it’s like a rule.”

“Did you get that in writing?” Derek asks teasingly.

Stiles sighs sadly. “This is why we live in a world of prenups, romance is dead.”

“We have a kid,” Derek lets out a dramatic sigh. “So yeah.”

“No!” Stiles says passionately, his eyes bright and amused, happy that Derek is playing along. “I refuse to be one of those couples that is boring and joyless once they have kids.”

“You could have sex,” Erica says innocently, a wicked grin on her face when Derek chokes on air and Stiles starts to turn red. “What? Not boring or joyless, it’s one of the things that falls sideways when a couple has a baby.”

Stiles takes a deep breath calming down long enough to slap a hand on Derek’s back in hopes it clear his airways. “You’re friends with the devil, did you know that Derek.”

“Yes,” Derek croaks out, glaring at the blonde girl. “She’s punishment for a past life, I’m sure of it.”

“Please,” Erica scoffs. “I’m fabulous and direct, you’re lucky to have me in your life Hale and now you too Stilinski.”

Stiles grimaces. “I have to keep you?”

Erica narrows her eyes at him and Stiles shudders, Erica is _scary_. “Yes,” she says and it sounds like a hiss. “And you’re damn grateful I even deem you worthy of acknowledging, got it?”

Stiles nods eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Erica smiles brightly. “Good boy, you catch on quickly, well I’m off, going to go make out with my boyfriend before meeting my husband to hand over our baby, I’ll leave you two to your awkward flirting.”

“I like her,” Stiles declares after Erica has walked away. “She scary, but in a good way.”

Derek smiles.

“So,” Stiles starts. “Do you like how our kid looks?”

Derek nods looking at the doll again before looking back a Stiles. “He looks like a mini you, so cute.”

Stiles gives him a smile and Derek feels his stomach flip with affection. “Flatterer.”

They both just look at each other silently, neither sure what to say next, after a moment Stiles lets out a small sound of amusement. “Maybe Erica is right, we are awkward.”

Derek looks down at his shoes feeling ridiculous.

“It’s cool though,” Stiles continues placing his hand on Derek’s forearm. “It works for us.”

“Yeah?” Derek asks hopeful, playing with Stiles sleeve.

Stiles give him a sweet smile. “Yeah.”

 

***

 

Derek gets through the rest of his day well.  After hanging by the lockers with Stiles until the bell rang, he took their project off Stiles hands, the baby sling being surprisingly helpful, since it seems to keep the doll quiet as oppose to his class mates with the same project.  The dolls didn’t seem to like being placed on a hard table, the floor or stuffed into a backpack, _Greenberg,_ go figure.

Derek heads for the lacrosse field to wait for Stiles while the team runs drills.  He looks down to hide his smirk when Finstock sees him, looks excited for a moment that he’s there and then crushed when he sits in the stands. He works on his other homework while the team practices, trying to ignore the fact that sweaty looks good on Stiles.

He’s gotten through History, Trig and feeding the doll when Finstock finally blows the whistle.  He watches as Stiles, face red from the workout but smiling, shoves at Scott McCall next to him, laughing at whatever his friend is saying to him before bidding him goodbye and heading over to Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles calls out, taking deep breaths as he comes to stand in front of Derek. Derek watches mesmerized as Stiles lifts the bottom of his grey t-shirt to wipe off the excess sweat on his brow, it gives Derek a clear view of Stiles flat stomach and a trail of dark hair that disappears under the waist band of his shorts. Derek has to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. “Sorry for the wait, ready to go?”

Derek nods, not really trusting that his voice won’t come out squeaky if he talks now.

“Great,” Stiles says easily, grabbing his stuff as he heads for the parking lot. “Let’s go, I’ll shower when we get to my place.”

***

 

They get to Stiles’ house quickly and head inside.  The house is quiet and Stiles mentions easily that is Dad is at the station.

“Left us money for pizza though, sweet,” Stiles says picking up a couple of bills and a note from a table in the foyer. “Hope you’re a meat lover’s kind of guy.”

“I am.”

“Cool,” Stiles nods. “So we can work down here…or…”

“Or?” Derek asks teasingly when Stiles trails off and shifts his feet.

“Or we can work in my room?” Stiles questions. “Though, dad said to behave in his note.”

Derek smirks even as he feels his body flush. “You don’t think we can behave in your room?”

“You in my room is kind of a recurring dream for me,” Stiles says honestly and Derek is amazed at how easy it is for Stiles to just say things like that.

“Then how can you pass up this opportunity,” Derek answers, trying to be bold himself.

“I like the way you think, come on,” Stiles grins and turns heading for the upstairs.

Stiles pushes open a wooden door on the far end of the house and leads Derek into his room. “This is where the magic happens.”

“Magic?” Derek jokes as he sets his backpack down in a corner and their doll on the bed. He looks around Stiles’ room, posters, books, knickknacks everywhere, it’s colorful and bright like the boy himself, controlled chaos.

“Hey,” Stiles says digging into a drawer pulling out some clothes. “I love myself a lot, sometimes all night.”

Derek grins when Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes, the realization of what he just said setting in. “That’s an image that will stick with me.”

“I should never speak,” Stiles groans, his face blotchy from the embarrassment. “If you excuse me, I’m going to hop in the shower real quick to get the practice stink off and to possibly drown myself.”

Derek laughs, because what else can he do, they’re both absolutely ridiculous. Still as Stiles heads back out the door he can’t help himself from making another remark. “Stiles…”

Stiles looks at him over his shoulder. “Hmm?”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t a good image to have,” Derek says smirking when Stiles just lets out a squeak of a sound. “Will more than likely stick with me tonight when I’m in my own room.”

“I have no words for that,” Stiles rushes out. “Mostly because I think you just broke my brain, so I’m going now.”

Derek laughs as Stiles leaves, not really believing he actually had the guts to admit what he had just admitted, but feeling lighter for it.

“On second thought.”

Derek looks up at that to find Stiles at the threshold of his bedroom, hands gripping his clothes tightly, a determined look on his face. Derek raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“See you just admitted that you’re going to think of me jerking off tonight,” Stiles starts and Derek can feel himself break out in sweat at the words. “And I can admit that you’re what I think about when I jerk off and this is so awkward, we are so very awkward and part of me wants to burst into flames and given by how red you are right now I think you know the feeling, but see as self-conscious as I might be right now there’s something much stronger I’m feeling.”

Derek licks his lips nervously, he can hear how hard Stiles’ heart is beating and it matches his own. “And what’s that?”

“How badly I want to kiss you,” Stiles says completely honest and without guile and takes the last few steps until he’s standing in directly in front of Derek, his brown eyes hopeful and filled with affection. “How badly I always want to kiss you, and trust me dude it’s always, I have wasted hours in class staring at you wondering what it would be like, so can we skip being awkward and hopeless and just kiss already?”

“Yes,” Derek breathes, closing the gap. Stiles is right there with him, his lips pressing against Derek’s, their noses bumping in their rush but neither pull back. His whole family and the sheriff could walk in on them right now and it still wouldn’t make Derek pull away, because Stiles’ plush pink lips are just as soft as he’s always imagined, the taste of him as Stiles parts his lips with a soft sigh is so uniquely him. Stiles, like with everything else he does, is playful, his tongue sneaking out and teasing the seam of Derek’s lips and all Derek can do is groan. His hands have found their way to Stiles narrow hips and he pulls the other boy against him, his body coiling like spring at the feel of Stiles. Stiles drops the clothes in his hands and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. There is no space between them and Derek has a fleeting thought that he never wants to be farther away from this boy then he is right now.

Stiles whines softly when Derek pulls Stiles’ bottom lip between his and gives it a soft suck. They continue like this, neither pushing for more, the kiss coming to an end when breathing becomes an issue. They both pull back enough to break the kiss but stay in each other’s arms.

“Did it live up to all the wondering?” Derek asks his voice coming out rough and he watches dazed as Stiles gives him a beautiful smile, pressing his forehead against Derek’s, his hands playing with strands of Derek’s hair.

“And then some,” Stiles answers sweetly, brushing his lips against Derek’s again. “I lacked imagination on how good it would be actually.”

Derek grins, moving one hand from Stiles hips, he reaches up and cups Stiles’ cheek, his thumb drawing small circles at the corner of his mouth. Stiles turns his head to press a soft kiss against the finger.

“So I take it this means you like me too,” Stiles asks with a cheeky grin.

Derek huffs but it comes out amused, he hasn’t been able to stop smiling and it’s hurting his cheeks. “I think that’s pretty obvious, if you ask anyone, I’ve been pathetically blatant with how much I like you.”

Stiles shrugs. “Still nice to hear is all.”

Derek rolls his eyes but keeps his hand on Stiles’ jaw and makes sure Stiles’ focus is on him before speaking. “I like you Stiles, more than like you, I’m completely gone for you and sometimes it feels like I’ve felt like this forever.”

“I know the feeling,” Stiles answers just as honestly. “I can’t remember a time where I haven’t wanted to know you, to be close to you, I just never knew how to make it happen.”

Derek nods at the toy on Stiles bed just as it lets out a fussy sound, he pulls away and walks to it. “Apparently it involves dolls.”

Stiles cracks up at that before turning serious. “Oh god we have Finstock to thank for this, that’s weird.”

Derek rocks the doll as he looks at Stiles, still all pink from their kiss, Derek is going to enjoy keeping that color on him. “I don’t care how weird it is as long as I get to have you.”

Stiles lets out a sound and flails his arms. “You can’t say things like that.”

Derek raises a brow. “Why not?”

“Because it makes me go all gooey inside,” Stiles says back and Derek can’t help feeling smug.

Stiles shakes his head at him before bending down to pick up his clothes from the floor. “I’ll be back.”

This time when Stiles walks away he doesn’t come back and after a few Derek can hear the shower going, he valiantly doesn’t let his imagination wander and instead looks around the room some more as he continues to hold the baby doll. There’s a desk in the corner and it has papers and folders everywhere, the computer is lined with post-its. On the top of the keyboard is a folder titled ‘baby project’, picking it up he walks back to the bed and places the now quiet doll back on the mattress.

Opening the folder, his eyes widen at the content. _Oh._

 

***

 

“Okay I am now squeaky clean, if you thought kissing me before was good, think what it will be like when I don’t smell like gross sweat,” Stiles proclaims walking back into his room in shorts and a t-shirt, the towel around his neck, he’s rubbing his hair with it and it’s leaving the brown strands in crazy spikes. “What’s up?”

Derek lifts the first page of twenty, the picture of a grey wolf on it.

“Oh that,” is all that Stiles says the casual tone doesn’t hide the way Stiles has gone shy.

“You researched all of this?” Derek asks incredulous as he looks at the stack of papers in his hands about sanctuaries for wolves.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously and Derek can hear the way Stiles’ heart beat pick up pace. “Well…yeah.”

Derek licks his dry lips “Why?”

“It’s important to you, so it’s important to me too,” Stiles says like it’s that simple, Derek thinks that for Stiles it probably is.

“You’re amazing.”

Stiles blushes, shakes his head lightly and comes over to side next to him on the bed.

“What you want to do is amazing and cool, I was reading about this place in Washington and all the amazing things they do with these animals, you can run your family’s business and do this,” Stiles says looking down, his fingers picking at the a loose thread on his comforter. “I could even help.”

Derek stares at the boy in front of him, amazed by him, that he would take the time to look into something that is important to Derek, that he wants to be a part of it and he knows that when he looks back on this day in the future he’ll know that this is the moment he fell in love. “Might mean you’ll have to put up with me for a long while, could take years for us to set up a proper sanctuary.”

Stiles looks up at him a smile breaking through.

“Responsibility, and all that,” Derek continues, looking over at their doll and then at Stiles, his lips twitching.

Stiles chuckles softly, his hand reaching over to hold his. “I don’t lack it.”

 

***

10 years later

“Listen up!” Finstock yells, blowing his whistle loudly, trying to get the attention of a class of 30 that are too excited to be out of school, even if it means being out in the preserve to really listen to their teacher. “I said listen!!”

The class quiets down now that Finstock is turning colors.

“We are about to enter Hale Wolf Sanctuary, there are wild animals roaming free past this point and if you don’t listen to the rules Mr. Hale here is going to tell you, chances are you’ll get eaten.

Derek looks down at his shoes to hide his smirk, some things never change and Finstock’s dramatics are one of them.

Finstock smiles now that the class is completely silent and looking more than a little scared. “Take it away, Derek.”

“Right,” Derek clears his throat. “Well I’m Derek Hale and Welcome to Hale Wolf Sanctuary, we opened this place five years ago.”

Derek tells them about how they started with a hand full of wolves, and how now they have over a dozen, some wild dogs and a few coyotes, he tells them about the breeds and the history of wolves and where they are. He talks about how they are social animals and live in a social unit called packs. He hands them information on each individual wolf on the preserve, finally once he’s given them all the information he can, and tells them that the wolves won’t eat them because these wolves are used to visitors but not to wonder off, he asks if there are any questions.

“Why wolves?” a pretty girl with long brown hair asks.

“They’re his spirit animal,” an amused voice calls out and Derek grins as he turns around, Stiles is still in his deputy uniform, he’s coming in direction from their house.

Coming to a stop next to him, Stiles leans in and brushes his lips across his.  There’s a couple a giggles from some of the students at that, not that none of them don’t know that Derek and Stiles have been married for the last four years, Derek’s mother and sisters made sure their wedding was an event that Beacon Hill won’t forget anytime soon.

“I swear,” Stiles continues, his eyes twinkling at the inside joke. “Sometimes I think he’s part wolf himself.”

Derek rolls his eyes, a year into their relationship and with his mother’s approval he and his family had sat Stiles down and told him the truth about their family. Stiles response had been a simple _‘Yeah…I kind of already knew’._ And then had proceed to give examples of what gave them away, his family had sat there shocked before Cora and Laura had busted out laughing, followed by the rest of the family. From that moment on, Stiles’ place in the family had been solid. Cora and Stiles became the best of friends after he set her up with the Martin girl, a blessing and a curse because Lydia and Cora where always on/off when it came to their relationship. Laura having finally found direction had followed Stiles, becoming a deputy too and his partner.

“Don’t talk about your kinks in front of my class Stilinski-Hale,” Finstock cuts in, smirking when they both turn beat red. “Okay kids in you go, enjoy the field trip, this is the last fun you are all going to have for a while, next week the lesson plan has one word and that’s RESPONSIBILITY!”

Finstock winks at them as he follows his class.

Stiles shakes his head, laughing softly and takes Derek’s hand as they walk at a leisurely pace behind the class. “I can’t believe he’s still using that project.”

Derek shrugs, squeezing his husband’s hand. “It’s a good project, life altering even.”

Stiles smirks as he side eyes him. “We got a B- on ours.”

Derek rolls his eyes at the years old argument. “Because you dropped the doll on the floor!”

“We were making out on the bed,” Stiles argues back. “Which you started, I forgot it was there!”

Derek just laughs pulling Stiles into his arms and presses his lips against Stiles’ until he sighs against Derek’s mouth, ten years later and it’s still like the first time.

Pulling back he looks into those brown eyes he loves so much. “We’ll do better with a real one.”

Stiles beams at him. “That reminds me, Sally called, she has a doctor’s appointment Monday, she says the doctor thinks we’ll be able to find out the sex.”

Derek nods, he had talked to Sally, their surrogate, earlier about the appointment.

“We’ll be able to start coming up with names,” Stiles continues, his expression soft the way it gets when he talks about their unborn child.

Derek pulls Stiles close, his forehead against Stiles. “Something cool.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
